


The Other Side of the Stars

by Rulerofyouall



Series: Lucifer (TV) One Shots [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Heaven, Past, Past Violence, Tumblr: luciferprompts, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: @luciferprompts "Angels have the ability to project memories onto walls/canvases and other flat surfaces. The gang and a bunch of Lucifer's siblings spend an evening together and someone brings up childhood memories and what the angel-siblings life was like growing up in the silver city. They combine their powers and project their memories onto a wall."





	1. Projection

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, so sorry if anyone is out of character. This takes place a little while after season 3. Dan has coped with Charlotte's death, and now they all know Lucifer is the Devil. For simplicity's sake, Raphael looks like Demore Barnes, and Gabriel is Richard Speight Jr.

It was a fairly quite day at the precinct. It was Friday, and everyone had off for the weekend. Lucifer was insisting on doing something fun, but the detective didn't think she would agree to Lucifer's 'fun.'

"How about we get the gang together and hang out somewhere?" She finally suggested before Lucifer could give her any of his ideas.

Lucifer blinked and considered this. "Brilliant! We can do it in my penthouse." He was vibrating up and down and spinning the wheel-y chair around. "Who is coming?"

"I was thinking maybe Maze, Amenadiel, Linda, Ella, and Dan?" Chloe offered.

The Devil was on much better terms nowadays with his brother, so he shrugged and agreed. "Very well."

"And maybe a few others." She came forth.

"Ooo, who did you have in mind?" He leaned onto her desk.

The detective hesitated, knowing that Lucifer's family was a dark area in his past. "Could you ask some of your siblings? I know you don't like them very much, but look how good you are doing with Amenadiel nowadays! Maybe all you need is a little effort on both sides for you guys to come to an agreement."

Lucifer's face had gone blank and emotionless. "Are you sure?"

"Well, if they are assholes, you can always kick them out." She pointed out; the gang had been wanting to meet some more of Lucifer's siblings for a long while.

The Devil sat in silence for a couple of moments. "I guess there are a couple who I wouldn't mind coming."

Later that night, the rest of the gang had showed up at the penthouse. Amenadiel had flown there, relishing in his ability to once again fly around (Lucifer, of course, rolled his eyes at him.) Some of the humans stared at the older angel's wings while they were still out, but they disappeared quickly.

"Who else is coming?" Amenadiel questioned Lucifer. "From our side."

"There is no 'our' side, Amenadiel." The Devil frowned. "There is your side, the Silver City, and my side, which as I'm sure you know, is not the Silver City." He corrected.

The angel fixed his mistake. "Right. From the Silver City."

"The only people who don't want me dead." Lucifer gave a thumbs up and sat down on his sofa.

Amenadiel groaned. "They don't want you dead, Luci."

"No....they do." The Devil made a face. "Even you tried to kill me, remember?"

"That was to get you back in Hell! Let it go, Luci." The older angel crossed his arms.

Dan looked concerned. Amenadiel and Lucifer had assured him that Charlotte was in Heaven, and she wanted him to live his best life on Earth. "He tried to kill you?"

"It was my job to send him back to Hell, and he was being really stubborn about it." Amenadiel defended.

Ella looked confused. "So you kill him?"

"I wouldn't actually die unless he used Azrael's blade. 'Killing' angels is usually more like that Monopoly moved where you go to jail without collected two hundred dollars." Lucifer brushed it off. "Annoying as hell, mind you."

"Yeah." Linda looked disturbed.

The elevator dinged once more, and a female figure came skipping into the room. She froze when she saw Ella.

"Well...this is awkward." She bit her lip. "Luci, why didn't you warn me that she would be here?"

"Rae Rae?" Ella looked confused. "Wait, can you all see her?"

Chloe nodded. "I can." A couple others agreed.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Rae Rae?" Lucifer smirked and used the nickname in a sort of mocking tone.

"Shut up, Lucifer." Azrael rolled her eyes. "Ella....I'm not a ghost."

The forensic scientist looked down and then back up at her. "What are you?"

"I'm Azrael, the Angel of Death. I guided you to LA partially because I wanted to be around my brother, but it was the best choice for you too." She spoke honestly.

"You're an angel?" She couldn't believe it. "I'm Catholic; I would have believed you if you told me all those years ago. Why didn't you?"

She sat down on the arm of the couch. "You were young....I didn't want to frighten you. It would be kind of creepy if the Angel of Death was just following you around, no?"

"I guess." Ella looked down. "Does that mean I can hug you?" She perked up.

Azrael allowed herself a smile. "Of course."

She was nearly bowled over by the speeding Lopez.

"Gabriel and Raphael should be coming sometime." Lucifer whisped to Amenadiel.

The eldest angel raised an eyebrow. "You invited them and not Michael? Harsh, Luci. Harsh."

"Michael's a douche."

"You can be a douche too."

"He is the literal epitome of douchiness." Lucifer glared at him.

Amenadiel shrugged. "Your call."

"He is a douchebag though." Mazikeen hissed to the angel.

It was a half of an hour before the other archangels showed up.

Gabriel came marching in first, followed by Raphael.

"Lucifer." Gabriel came over and handed him a card. It looked like it was made by a two year old.

"Wow. Such art. Much elegance." Azrael snorted behind her hand.

"Luci....I made this for you." He presented it again.

"Thank you." The Devil warily took hold of the paper. He opened it, and it said "Sorry for beating you up" in crayon.

"You're welcome! See...I'm appreciated too." He hopped on top of the bar counter.

Ella looked interested in the newcomers. "So, Gabriel. What was Lucifer like when he was younger?"

Lucifer glared at him with the fire of Hell, but Gabriel continued anyway. Several humans jumped at the Devil's eyes however.

"Lucifer was....cute." He shrugged. "He's one of the younger angels, so if you need stories, come to me. I got loads of them."

Raphael looked between the angels. "There is a way we could show some of them to you."

"No." Lucifer chucked the nearest thing, a pen, at Raphael.

It did nothing as expected.

"What do you mean?" Chloe looked interested. She and the girls needed some good blackmail.

Raphael smiled genuinely. "Angels have the ability to project memories onto a surface, so that they can be easily shown. We could show you some stories if you want."

Linda looked over to Lucifer. "Couldn't that be a breach of privacy?"

"A doctor! I like you." Raphael, the angel of healing, clicked his fingers. "Since we control the memories, we would only show you things that we want to be shown."

Maze smirked. "So, there is absolutely no harm in showing Lucifer act like an idiot. I like this. Carry on!"

And so they did.


	2. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin. A tad bit depressing, but it'll turn up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, so sorry if anyone is ooc!
> 
> Some things in future chappies may be based off vine if I run out of ideas cause vine
> 
> FOR SIMPLICITY'S SAKE ALL OF THE OTHER ANGELS ARE GOING TO LOOK LIKE THEIR CORRESPONDING SUPERNATURAL ANGELS CAUSE I'M LAZY AND SOME BASICS TAKEN FROM SPN BUT IT WILL NOT EVER BE A CROSSOVER

"What are we going to start with?" Linda inquired genuinely.

Raphael looked towards his other siblings. "I'm not sure, doctor. There are some good things and some bad things we should probably get through."

"You don't have to call me doctor. Linda is fine." She reminded.

"Very well. Now, as I was saying, we should probably do some positive and some negative stuff, so it just depends on what order you prefer." He repeated, adding a bit more on.

Lucifer groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, it will be beneficial," he finally threw the pen back at him.

Maze frowned at the idea of having to watch one of her oldest friends be in pain even if they had had their difficulties recently.

"Maybe we should do it in a staggered manner? If we have to do both, we could do one bad one and then a good one to even things out." Chloe suggested.

Gabriel considered this. "All right, that seems reasonable although it might be awkward to go from a battle or genocide or something to like....cuddles and candy."

"We're going to watch genocide?" Ella looked mildly horrified.

Azrael cut in. "No, we're not going to actually watch any genocide, you guys. You all gave me a lot of work to do during those times, so while we may touch on some of its causes and effects, we won't actually watch people get slaughtered."

"Good." The forensic scientist put her hand on her heart but still looked disturbed and upset.

Dan had noticed something however. "You said that they gave you a lot of work to do. Does that mean that they were the ones to commit the genocide?"

The humans all froze to look at the angels, and the angels looked at each other awkwardly.

"I didn't do it! I believe in something called free will." Lucifer's hands made a gesture that looked like a rainbow.

"Oh. So you guys didn't have free will at the time?" The detective tried to make sense of it.

Azrael sort of agreed with that. "I personally didn't kill anyone since I guide their souls to either Hell or the Silver City, but many of our siblings did. Our Father had decided that entire cites, being Sodom and Gomorrah, had been sinful in nature, so he ordered some of our siblings to act."

The humans were still looking a bit doubtful.

"I know it is a lot to take in," Raphael started. "But it'll be easier to explain and justify when it comes up."

"That won't be for a while, right?" Ella didn't want to see it yet.

"Nope. We'll start the bad ones off lightly." He assured.

**(Cut to the Silver City. It pans to show all the beautiful towers that seem mostly deserted before centering in on one particular one made of gray stone that seems to be where all of the angels hang out.)**

"Is that the Silver City?" Dan thought of Charlotte and how she must be up there now.

"It is." Amenadiel nodded. "There were no humans in there yet; you guys came along later. All of the living humans hadn't died yet, but when they eventually did, the Silver City was expanded with this part as its center."

Chloe admired it. "It's beautiful."

Lucifer dramatically rolled his eyes. "Of course it is."

"What? It is! I can have appreciation for good architecture." She bantered. "Is there anything good in Hell?"

"Well--no." He shook his head.

**(There are Raphael, Gabriel, Michael, Azrael, Castiel, Metatron, Amenadiel, Anabiel, Naomi, Hester, and Balthazar in the room it centers in on. All of them are wearing the sort of robes Amenadiel wore when he first showed up. All their wings are out.)**

"That's a lot of feather." Dan commented offhandedly.

"Yup." Azrael agreed.

"How are the colors decided? Is it genetic or something?" Ella was curious.

Rae Rae turned her eyes to her friend's. "It's not really genetic since we don't have all the same structures as you guys do as humans....Our Father gave them to us to reflect our purpose, what we were designed to do. For example, my job is closely associated with death and people dying, so he gave me black wings, the traditional color of mourning."

Chloe, Dan, Linda, and Ella felt vaguely uncomfortable at the statement that they were 'designed' by God like robots or machines.

**RAPHAEL: We need to do something.**

**MICHAEL: We really do not need to do anything.**

"Ahhh....arguing." Gabriel smiled to himself sardonically. "Because how else would anything involving our family start?"

Linda frowned. Why was it that they always argued? Was it a division based off of their Father's views and someone else's--possibly their Mother's?

"Who's the other guy beside Raphael?" Ella inquired.

"That's Michael." Azrael informed. "The other unfamiliar ones in the room are Castiel, Metatron, Anabiel, Hester, Naomi, and Balthazar." She pointed to each one as she listed them off. "Some of them align more with Father...some of them don't." She put it simply.

**RAPHAEL: It's damaging his reputation!**

**MICHAEL: He's already damaged! It won't do a thing.**

"Did he just call me damaged?" Lucifer looked pissed off.

"It's Michael, Luci. What did you exactly expect him to say about you?" Amenadiel reminded.

He grumbled a bit more. "Just because I'm not good at following orders." He crossed his arms against his chest and looked away.

**RAPHAEL: You really don't care what happens to him, do you?**

**MICHAEL: (shrugs) Samael does what Samael wants. Father will punish him soon enough.**

"He is right about one thing." Gabriel mentioned, and Lucifer threw him a look, thinking he was going to talk about the Fall. "You do do what you want."

He relaxed. "To do anything else would be pointless."

Chloe made a face. "You could do, like, paperwork or something once in a while though."

"But that's boring!"

**AZRAEL: (furrows her brow) You want him to be punished? Father's punishments are well known to be incredibly harsh.**

Ella froze. "How harsh are these punishments are we talking about?"

"Father tries to 'fix' any errors that come up in his creation. Specifically, there are other angels whose only job is to reeducate some more rebellious spirits on what it means to be an angel and what their duty to perform is." Azrael responded.

She looked suspicious, and her hand tugged at the cross on her neck. "How does he...'fix' them?"

"The angels." She was holding her cards close to her chest and sent looks to her siblings.

"That doesn't say anything." Dan agreed with the suspicions. "Were the punishments....corporal?"

The angels looked at each other in awkward silence.

"Why didn't we edit that one out?" Gabriel pouted.

"We didn't think it was a big deal then, dumbass." Azrael threw back.

The male detective has a solemn look on his face. "I'm taking that as a yes."

Amenadiel decided to be mature and explain their situation. "Our Father was not the...best at parenting, and most of the time, our Mother let him have free reign. She deeply regretted that last time we saw her."

Chloe frowned. "There's a difference between being simply bad at parenting and being abusive."

"Are you insinuating that God is abusive?" Lucifer laughed out loud. "Nice."

"Was he though?" She challenged. "Azrael said that he got angels to 'reeducate' those _rebellious_ spirits. And you are the most rebellious angel to ever be recorded."

Lucifer breathed out. "Let's move on, shall we? Yeah, we could do that."

With the human's looking worried, the projection unfroze.

**NAOMI: He has not taken to any other form of treatment, so our only chance of fixing him is to be harsh. Father will punish him, and when he does, we will stand aside.**

**GABRIEL: Samael would never forgive you.**

**NAOMI: I care not for his forgiveness.**

Lucifer clutched at his chest. "Wow. That hurt."

The rest of the room decided that they didn't particularly like Naomi that much.

"Was she one of the angels who...you know..." Dan trailed off.

"I do remember asking that we move on. I think the rest of my siblings would concur with that belief." Lucifer remained tight-lipped.

Amenadiel nodded. "She was one of them, practically the leader of them."

That's it. They hated her.

**GABRIEL: No, I think you do. Amenadiel, what should we do? (looks towards the eldest)**

**AMENADIEL: Samael has always been a wild card. I say we do nothing.**

"But then, you'd get punished." Chloe looked at Lucifer.

"I don't like being told what to do." He responded.

Maze rolled her eyes. "No shit."

"Amenadiel would have had to tell me what to do, so he avoided that." Lucifer added on. "And I have great respect for that."

"Thank you," the eldest angel was touched.

**RAPHAEL: But he's going to get punished! You know that it is true.**

**AMENADIEL: Yes, but who are we to tell him that he can't do something?**

**HESTER: We did not give him orders. No one ordered him to do it.**

**NAOMI: (rolls her eyes) Exactly, so why did he do it?**

**BALTHAZAR: Because he wanted to.**

"Yes, I did." Lucifer sat back with a smug smile on his face.

**NAOMI: We were not created with free will.**

"Bitch." He made a face, obviously not appreciating her commentary.

Raphael looked his brother up and down, realizing that this might be triggering. "Would you like me to skip this part, Lucifer?"

The Devil glanced at the angel of healing. "No." He wanted to be strong.

**BALTHAZAR: Yeah, well, somehow, he has it.**

**GABRIEL: And if he's managed to get it, we will not take it from him.**

"Though I would appreciate an instruction manual or something....a how-to video....please." Gabriel gave him two thumbs up.

Lucifer looked incredulous. "You haven't figured that out yet?"

"I mean I have....but only for small periods of time." He shrugged.

"And he only gets them by faking his death or some grievous injury." Raphael glared at him. "Which is not appreciated."

Gabriel pouted. "I wanted to go to Earth and have fun."

"We thought you were dead! Gone forever! In in-existence!" The angel of healing's eye twitched.

"Well, sorry." He shrugged and moved on.

**(Cut to Lucifer, or Samael, sitting in a tree and wearing the same clothes as the rest. He appears to be weaving flowers together into a crown.)**

"Oooo, Luci's making a flower crown." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows.

"Much aesthetic." Azrael snorted.

Lucifer remembered what was about to happen and was rather silent. He didn't particularly like who was about to come up nowadays.

Linda looked confused. "Why are you out in the open where anyone could see you like that?"

"It was a different time." Maze explained for him. "If they saw an angel, it wouldn't be that extraordinary of a thing. It was kind of rare, but remember, these were some of the first humans."

She understood and shot a grateful glance at the demon.

**BOY 1: What are you doing?**

Lucifer glared daggers at the boy, and the rest of the angels recognized him too.

"Who's that?" Ella inquired.

"You'll find out momentarily." The Devil scowled.

**SAMAEL: (looks up and sees boy) Nothing, really. Anything, yes. What is your name?**

**BOY 1: Cain.**

"That's Pierce?" Chloe couldn't believe she was staring at the man she almost married.

Lucifer had explained everything about him to them after he was outed as the Devil.

"It is him as a child. Abel was still around then too." He mentioned. "I had high hopes for him, but he went against what he promised me as soon as he killed Abel."

**SAMAEL: Hello, Cain. I am Samael. (sets flowers in his lap) Is it not late? The sun is lowering in the sky.**

"Why are you speaking weirdly?" Dan asked honestly.

The Devil threw a glance over at him momentarily. "I hadn't been out of the Silver City very much. Every time I went, my stays were short; I was best in the language of angels. Plus, what we were speaking then wasn't even English as that language hadn't developed yet. You're hearing a translation."

"Plus, he didn't use as much slang and curse words back then." Amenadiel responded.

"The Devil doesn't say fuck!" Azrael pointed out.

"Still. He curses in other ways."

"Let the Devil say fuck!"

**CAIN: Yes, it is.**

**SAMAEL: Then, why do you run from your father?**

Linda looked confused. "How did you know that?"

He shrugged. "It was fairly obvious to me."

**CAIN: I'm not running from him.**

**SAMAEL: (sighs) I know you are lying.**

**CAIN: (frowns) I'm sorry.**

**SAMAEL: It is fine. You are young, but do not develop the habit. I look down on it.**

The humans nodded in agreement, remembering all the times Lucifer had caught a criminal lying. He really did not like it at all.

**CAIN: Why?**

**SAMAEL: It is a petty method of manipulation. (narrows eyes) It hides the truth from others.**

**CAIN: I see. (walks closer) Why are you out so late at night?**

"Cause he wanted to." Maze rolled her eyes. "Classic teenage rebellion, not abiding by curfews is." She spoke like Yoda.

Raphael breathed out. "He was rebelling just by stepping foot outside the Silver City without explicit permission."

Chloe could see that, especially if he really was a teenager then. Parents wouldn't want their children to leave the house without permission, especially after curfew.

It still didn't justify some of the other things she's heard though.

**SAMAEL: I am running from my father.**

"And weaving a fucking flower crown." Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Must you use such language?" Raphael groaned.

He thought about it for two seconds mockingly. "Yes." He decided.

**CAIN: But that's what I was doing!**

**SAMAEL: And that is what we share. Why do you you run?**

**CAIN: He was being mean to my mother.**

**SAMAEL: (pauses, looks down seriously) Adam is being unkind to Eve?**

**CAIN: Yes.**

Linda frowned, realizing that even the first couple had their issues. She had always known that at the back of her head, but seeing it made it more real. She shouldn't be surprised however. In the past, women were not treated well by their male counterparts, and this was very far back in time.

**SAMAEL: (jumps to ground floor, kneels on ground) What does he do?**

**CAIN: He calls her names. I don't like it.**

"What sort of names?" Dan was curious.

"I don't know." Lucifer responded. "Cain didn't tell me during that interaction, and the next time I saw Eve, I got her to eat a piece of fruit.....giving me a bad reputation."

"You had a bad reputation to begin with." Azrael countered.

"Touche." The Devil shrugged.

Ella was curious. "So you actually disguised yourself as a snake and tricked Eve into eating an apple?"

"It wasn't an apple, but essentially, that is correct." Lucifer answered. "I didn't realize how big the impact would be...I just wanted to flip my Dad a bird or two." He laughed self-consciously.

**SAMAEL: I see. (looks to Cain) Are you aware that your mother was not actually the first woman?**

"She wasn't?" Linda looked confused.

The angels all shook their heads.

**CAIN: (makes a face) No. Mother and father said they were the first, created by God.**

**SAMAEL: Adam was the first male, and Eve was created after him and from him. But she was not the first.**

**CAIN: Who was?**

**SAMAEL: Another woman. One who I relate with wholly. Her name was Lilith.**

"Lilith was in Hell before you went there?" Chloe asked. "She's a demon, right?"

"Yes, she is. She was the first demon." Lucifer responded. "By the time I got to Hell, there were a lot of demons, and I had to fight hard in order to, you know, not be..." He couldn't seem to find the word.

"Disemboweled, maimed, and otherwise tortured forever in Hell." Maze came up with it for him.

Lucifer gestured to the demon. "Exactly."

Chloe and the rest of the humans sat in silence for a few minutes. According to what they had heard, the angels, especially Lucifer, had suffered corporal punishment at the command of God for being too rebellious and wanting free will. Obviously, they tried to fix him many times, so the number of times he was hurt there must have been high. Then, he fell into Hell...where he had to fight not to be tortured and possibly killed.

It didn't seem fair.

Maze spoke up. "Lilith's my mother." She ignored the fact that that might make her Cain's step-sister.

"Is she?" Ella looked fascinated. "What was it like?"

"She was quite protective of her pack. Once a couple humans fell into Hell and also mutated into demons, several factions formed and fought for power. It was a violent, war-filled time, and then, Lucifer came. He united the demons under one rule and made cells for humans to prevent them from also mutating into demons and adding more factions to bring in." Maze explained.

This fascinated the humans.

"You'll have to tell me more later." Ella winked.

"Cool."

**CAIN: Why wasn't she my mother?**

**SAMAEL: Adam put restrictions on her, condemned her to certain things merely because she was a female.**

"Your mom sounds like a badass." Ella commented.

"She is." Maze smirked, proud of her.

**CAIN: (gasps) That's what he's doing to mother!**

**SAMAEL: Then, he hasn't changed. Lilith didn't appreciate it and went out of her way to rebel against him.**

That must be why Lucifer related so strongly with her. He was oppressed by someone considered superior to him, rebelled, and got sent to Hell.

"So, the first human to ever die went to Hell?" Chloe inquired. "Wow. Speaks a lot about us, doesn't it?"

Lucifer shook his head. "Lilith was an exception to the rule. She was banished by my Father himself."

**CAIN: What happened? (invested)**

**SAMAEL: My Father--God--didn't take too kindly. She was banished straight into Hell, where she is to our knowledge the only being, the only demon who thrives there.**

"At that time, at least." Maze corrected.

**CAIN: She's in Hell just because she wanted to be equal?**

**SAMAEL: Yes. (emotion) She will not be the last either.**

**CAIN: Am I going to go to Hell?**

**SAMAEL: It depends on your actions and how you feel about them, Cain. Do you intend to sin?**

"Yes." Ella answered the question for him, feeling betrayed by him. She had looked up to him so much, and he turned out to be so evil and vile.

"He's committed many sins, yes, but at the time, he was an innocent child who didn't want to." Lucifer had regret in his eyes. "I do believe that I cause him to, ah, get into touch with more murderous hobbies."

Linda knit her eyebrows together, wondering why he was mentioning this with so many people and not in a private session. "How so?"

"As I said before, I tricked Eve into taking some fruit, and that destroyed Paradise. Life became infinitely harder for him, and he probably blamed me." Lucifer responded. "So he might have done anything to rebel against me." He frowned.

Raphael sighed. "Luci, I wouldn't think about that anymore. It was eons ago, and Cain's finally dead."

"Only because I killed." The Devil argued.

"And it made the world a better place." He rolled his eyes. "Remember how much our siblings killed before our Father made a rule forbidding us from doing so? You're not alone on that part."

"Sodom and Gomorrah were different circumstances. You were ordered to do that; I was not ordered to kill Cain. I used free will, so it is my fault." Lucifer bit the inside of his cheek. "Let's move on."

"Yes, let's." Raphael was eager to be done with this part since it didn't seem to be doing good things to his brother's psyche. And this was supposed to be a light one!

**CAIN: (shakes head rapidly) No. (a pause) You're the Archangel of Death, right?**

"You were?" Dan was surprised.

"Yes." He answered. "I had a job similar to Azrael with a couple extra things involving desire and light."

**SAMAEL: That is correct.**

**CAIN: You're not here to....kill anyone, right?**

**SAMAEL: No, child. The opposite in fact.**

**CAIN: You're here because you're not going to kill?**

Amenadiel nodded, remembering what their Father had wanted Lucifer to do at the time.

"You were running from your Father, so you didn't have to kill." Linda pieced together. "God wanted you to kill?"

Lucifer nodded. "There was an animal who was the last of its kind. Father wanted me to 'put it out of its misery' and kill it, emphasizing that it was all alone and would live a horrible life and such." He sighed.

The humans wondered what that specific species looked like since they obviously weren't around anymore.

**SAMAEL: I'm not. I'm supposed to, but I'm not.**

**CAIN: I see. (brightens) You can go get Lilith out of Hell!**

"That would be suicide." Gabriel clapped his hands sarcastically.

"He didn't know that then." Azrael commented. "Cain was a child." She felt weird defending him.

**SAMAEL: (blanches) I can what?**

**CAIN: You can get her out of Hell!**

**SAMAEL: I cannot.**

**CAIN: Why not? (confusion) You're an archangel!**

**SAMAEL: I'm not strong enough.**

"Lucifer is remarkably strong, but he isn't as strong as Father." Gabriel mentioned to the humans. "No one really is."

**CAIN: Sure, you are. (claps)**

**SAMAEL: Maybe physically, but let me tell you, Cain, that removing her from Hell would be the last thing I ever do.**

"Would God kill you?" Chloe was losing faith in the goodness of God. Perhaps he would redeem himself, but for now, her heart was against him.

"He's considered it before." Lucifer stated.

Dan blinked rapidly. He couldn't imagine ever considering killing his daughter, so why did God consider killing his son? "Under what circumstances?"

"I had rebelled...gone too far. Father wanted to destroy me, but Mother convinced just to send me to Hell." Lucifer explained shortly.

Chloe felt water in her eyes. He never could catch a break.

**CAIN: What do you mean?**

**SAMAEL: As I said before, I'm not supposed to be here. I'm...running from my father because I do not wish to follow his command, to kill. I'm rebelling in a small way now in itself by ignoring him, but if I were to directly disobey an old command....the punishment would be monumental.**

The humans flinched at the reminder of the punishment that would be waiting for him.

"How do they punish you again?" Chloe winced.

Amenadiel glanced at the others. "Other angels. I hadn't received a reeducation until recently, but I remember in the past hearing screams, seeing blood. Sometimes, when a sibling of ours came out, they were never the same. Some couldn't do their jobs anymore, couldn't function; they were considered the weak ones. All for being rebellious against a command."

The humans sat in silent horror.

**CAIN: Punishment?**

**SAMAEL: My siblings and I get punished if we do not follow our Father's wishes.**

**CAIN: Are you going to get punished for being here?**

**SAMAEL: Most definitely.**

They winced again. How many times did Lucifer risk being accidentally killed, being tortured, and maybe even losing himself?

**CAIN: Then, why do it?**

**SAMAEL: Civil disobedience. I refuse to become violent with him, but I'm not suicidal either. Retrieving Lilith would be suicidal.**

**CAIN: Why?**

**SAMAEL: (looks him in the eye) Because I would die as a direct result of my actions. Like suicide.**

"God would kill you for that?" Dan frowned. "I thought you said that he thought about killing you a different time."

"Yes, but if I were to do that, he may have moved the date up. Or he may have ordered the angels to commence as usual, and they might have killed me on accident."

**CAIN: You would die just because you got her out?**

**SAMAEL: Yes. (a beat) Do you know what death is?**

**CAIN: Yeah, it's what you are the archangel of.**

**SAMAEL: Do you really know what I do? It's never been done on a human yet.**

"Well, except for Lilith." Lucifer corrected his past self.

"She was a special case. She didn't really die...not of natural causes or any way known to man at least." Azrael mentioned. "God just sort of...sent her there. We didn't guide her. Father basically snapped his fingers, and poof, she was in Hell."

At least her fall into Hell wasn't as painful. Lucifer knew that to be a fact; Lilith had been one of his most trusted allies whilst he was uniting Hell. She had been the one along with Maze to treat his wounds, and she had commented on how her descent hadn't been anything like his.

**CAIN: Well....it is what happens to our meat before we eat, yes?**

**SAMAEL: That is correct. And soon, that will happen to us all. The Horseman will claim everything.**

**CAIN: Even God?**

The humans looked towards the angels.

"The Horseman Death will outlive everything. Every human, every monster, every angel, and God." Raphael spoke. "At least, that is what we have been told. I believe it to be truthful, however."

"So do I." Lucifer agreed.

**SAMAEL: Especially God. (puts flower crown on Cain's head) Now, I can't force you to do anything, but I would appreciate it if you speak to Adam about his treatment of Eve.**

**CAIN: Abel and I will.**

**SAMAEL: Then, I thank you. Make sure that whatever Adam is yelling does not damage Eve. If she feels guilt over something when she dies, she will go down to Hell with Lilith.**

**CAIN: (fearful) Okay! (scurries off)**

**(Samael stares after him for a moment before looking elsewhere.)**

**SAMAEL: Amenadiel.**

"It's Britney, bitch." Gabriel laughed to himself.

**AMENADIEL: You're done, Samael. It's time to go home.**

**SAMAEL: Hmmm. (pauses) Humans are fascinating creatures, aren't they?**

**AMENADIEL: They are.**

"Aw, thanks. I'm glad to be fascinating." Dan raised an eyebrow.

"What? You guys are so different from us!" Azrael responded. "You have different traditions, different holidays, different dress, different food, different everything!"

Linda was curious. "What is the culture in Heaven like?"

"There are celebrations of life and of our Father. Humans get their own paradise, and angels stick to their traditions. We do have good food though, so be ready for that." She smirked.

**SAMAEL: Is Father continuing with his command?**

**AMENADIEL: He won't relent this time. It's too important.**

"Killing a helpless creature is important? Too important?" Lucifer snarled. "Laughable."

"This was long ago, Lucifer. The creature is long dead." Amenadiel reassured.

"Yeah, cause that's supposed to make me feel better."

**SAMAEL: I don't see why. That creature he wants me to murder is the last of its kind.**

**AMENADIEL: That's why it's important.**

**SAMAEL: Why would he want to destroy all remnants of one of his creations?**

**AMENADIEL: There will be remnants. Its bones will remain.**

**SAMAEL: Why does he create just to destroy?**

"That does seem pointless." Ella figured.

"This world was not his first." Raphael mentioned. "He would create entire civilizations as advanced as you are or even more, and he would destroy them. He still does it to this day."

Chloe frowned.

"This world isn't in danger." Gabriel reassured. "Planets without life were the civilizations long gone. For example, the planet you call Mercury used to hold life, and Father destroyed it, started that Apocalypse by knocking it close to Lucifer's creation, the Morning Star. They all burned. Other worlds still existing are on other planets."

The humans decided to try to forget what they had just heard.

**AMENADIEL: He creates to destroy. Then, he starts over and creates more.**

**SAMAEL: Will he destroy everything?**

**AMENADIEL: Either that or we will for him.**

**SAMAEL: I do not wish to destroy the humans.**

"Cause you love us." Ella hugged Lucifer and squeezed.

**AMENADIEL: Father has decreed that they will stay.**

**SAMAEL: I do not wish to destroy the poor one.**

**AMENADIEL: It is the last of its kind. There are no more; it is all alone. Do you know what that feels like?**

**SAMAEL: Yes.**

"Big mood." Azrael agreed. "Those associated with death normally know, Amenadiel. Especially Lucifer since he's so rebellious."

"I know. I could have worded it better." Amenadiel winced.

**AMENADIEL: Then, you would know that you will be doing it a favor.**

**(Amenadiel vanishes, and Samael stares at where he stood for a few seconds before sitting on the ground and putting his head in his hands.)**

"Okay, time to watch something happy!" Gabriel decreed. "Something with ponies and rainbows and ice cream and all the good shit in the world!"

The others couldn't agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments make me happy!


	3. It Starts Light at Least

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts light but goes sour cause i got depressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, so sorry if anyone is OOC  
> My phone keeps autocorrecting Azrael to Israel, but I think I got all them

"Okay, it shouldn't get too dark." Azrael frowned. "Since the last one was kind of dark."

Gabriel nodded. "Of course, that is dependent on the lack of godly interference."

Lucifer threw an annoyed look at his brother. "Why would he be so invested in this of all things?"

The other shrugged. "You never know."

Ella struggled to get her heartbeat back to a normal resting rate. "Could it change part way through?"

Linda thought so. "It should be possible."

(A **young Samael, probably about 3 in human years, is seen leaning against a post. His white wings are puffy and downy, not suitable for flight. He is looking out into the fields surrounding the Silver City where the older angels were sparring, training for a possible battle. There were enough angels, all with their wings out, to make it look real however.)**

"Lucifer, you were adorable." Chloe laughed at her partner's suddenly uncomfortable expression. Was it blasphemous to say something like that now that she knew the truth?

Dan, meanwhile, let out a long, low whistle. "That's a lot of angels. Were you guys expecting to go to war or something?"

Amenadiel confirmed this with a nod. "As the warriors of God, it is always a possibility, so we must remain prepared always."

 

**(He catches the eye of Gabriel, who gives him the look and points him out to Raphael. Samael immediately takes off into the city.)**

"Run, Forrest, run." Gabriel cackles evilly, knowing well how this would turn out.

Raphael looked confused. "Did you really think you would be able to outrun us?"

"Yes."

"...I suppose fledglings aren't known for their sensibility." The older archangel conceded.

The Devil rolled his eyes. "I was also hoping you would elect to ignore me."

**ISHIM: Samael, where are you going?**

"Away from you." Ella laughed under her breath as the person shown turned a corner.

**(Samael ignores him and continues running away.)**

**ZACHARIAH: Why are you running, Sam? Sam?!**

**(Samael sprints away and turns down a different street.)**

**BALTHAZAR: Where do you think you're going by yourself?**

Linda narrowed her eyes. "They do seem genuinely concerned about you at this point."

Lucifer agreed. "I hadn't yet done anything to warrant my current treatment."

"You still haven't done anything to warrant your current treatment." The female detective corrected him. "Based on what I have heard and seen, there is no reason why you would deserve it."

"But you haven't seen everything. Maybe you'll change your mind."

"Lucifer." She warned.

"Sorry, detective."

**(Samael keeps running. No one has caught him or chased after him.)**

**(Suddenly, Samael is snatched into a different alley and held tightly against another man's chest.)**

"Wasted." Gabriel snickered gleefully as he summoned a large lollipop out of thin air and began sucking on it. ****

"Did you just break the law of conservation of matter?" Ella gaped.

The archangel shook his head. "No, I just moved the matter from ghe celestial plane to the earthly one. It probably does look like I'm drawing things out of thin air. Maybe I could masquerade as a magician or something." He looked vaguely interested in that idea.

**AMENADIEL: Why do you run?**

**(Samael does not answer but kicks him multiple times, trying to get him to put him down.)**

"That looked like it hurt." Dan winced, sympathetic to the man near him.

Amenadiel shrugged. "Lucifer was a small child then. It wasn't that bad."

The Devil glared at his brother and kicked him hard in the shins.

"Seriously? You don't need to prove anything."

**AMENADIEL: You know you are not supposed to go near the training fields until you can fly.**

**(Samael does not respond.)**

**AMENADIEL: Nevertheless, seeing that spar, nearly a battle in itself, was probably good experience for the future.**

The human looked among themselves nervously. Would they ever see a battle in these memories? ****

**(Samael stills and looks up in questioning.)**

**AMENADIEL: None of us decide what we do when we mature. We take whatever position our Father requires of us. In the future, you may very well be exposed to battle frequently.**

"That sucks." Ella frowned, trying to imagine what life would have been like for her if her father chose her career and not her.

Lucifer grinned. "I know."

**SAMAEL: But what if I don't want to do what he tells me to do?**

**AMENADIEL: No one has ever asked that before. I would not advise asking it again. (serious af)**

The humans again looked apprehensive. Was Amenadiel talking about the potential abuse that would occur as punishment for asking a question?

"Has he changed in the millennia since you fell, Lucifer?" Ella inquired.

The fallen angel shrugged. "I'm sure he has. Everyone does throughout their lived, but I'm not sure what he would have changed into. I haven't seen the man since I fell, Miss Lopez."

**SAMAEL: I do not want to be a killer, a punisher, or a destroyer.**

Lucifer closed his eyes. Yet he was. He had lied to himself, been a fraud. He had killed, punished, and destroyed. It seemed to be the whole basis of his life.

The humans remained quiet, knowing that their friend wouldn't appreciate them pointing inconsistencies out between the past and the present.

**AMENADIEL: No one here does, but it is our duty to Father.**

**SAMAEL: I won't kill.**

That was a lie. He had killed many, including his younger brother.

**AMENADIEL: Even if they are deathly wounded and are begging for it?**

**SAMAEL: I'll use a feather to heal them.**

Ella seized an opportunity to lighten the atmosphere. "How does that work?"

"Since we are made of divine energy, any body part can be used to transfer that energy. Feathers are the easiest medium to work with." Azrael shrugged. "As long as we don't lose track of our body parts, we are allowed to selectively use them to heal."

The forensic scientist understood. "I imagine they are a pretty lucrative commodity on the supernatural black market."

"You have no idea." She rolled her eyes.

**AMENADIEL: And if you don't have access to them?**

**SAMAEL: (pause) I will revise it to say that I will not unjustly kill anyone.**

Lucifer stiffened again. Fratricide was a sin he could never forgive himself for. Even if Uriel was going to attack Chloe and his Mother, he had no right to strip him of his life.

**(A few years have passed. Samael now appears to be about 10 in human years. His feathers are finally working.)**

**GABRIEL: So, you've been avoiding flying.**

"It's me!" Gabriel presented himself to the audience and bowed.

Raphael looked annoyed. "I think they get it, Gabriel."

"Yeah, but I wanted attention."

**SAMAEL: I have not.**

**GABRIEL: You should be flying be now.**

**SAMAEL: I don't want to.**

Chloe shot him a proud look. Even in his youth, he stuck up for his own ethical code and values. No one, child especially, should be made to choose if they were going to allow themselves to become a killer or not.

**GABRIEL: That would be like a human saying they don't want to walk. It's ridiculous.**

**SAMAEL: I don't care.**

**GABRIEL: You afraid of Father giving you a crap job for the rest of eternity?**

"Isn't everyone?" Gabriel laughed. "I was so scared, but now, I'm just a messenger. Like seriously, I've been used as a pregnancy test." He rolled his eyes.

Lucifer felt green with envy. "Lucky for you then."

**SAMAEL: Yes.**

**GABRIEL: Ah, yes, the honesty. Everyone needs to learn sometime, Samael, or Father will just force you and figure out why you're not cooperating.**

Linda narrowed her eyes and glanced at Maze for a second. The demon nodded, and the therapist shivered. She didn't want to imagine what Gabriel had meant by that. How would he force someone to learn to fly? Would he push them off of a high place?

**SAMAEL: I'm not cooperating because I don't want to kill.**

**GABRIEL: (scoffs) That's what Castiel said when he started flying.**

**SAMAEL: Castiel participated in the destruction of Sodom.**

Ella frowned. "I always thought that God would let pacifists remain at peace."

"He does." Lucifer corrected.

"There is one main difference though." Raphael built off of his brother's statement. "You are humans, and we are angels. Human pacifists have free will, but we are his soldiers."

"That must be quite traumatic." Linda voiced.

Amenadiel agreed, remembering how many of his siblings he had to comfort during breakdowns and flashbacks.

**GABRIEL: That is my point. Orders are orders regardless of if you agree with them.**

**SAMAEL: Are you going to make me fly?**

**GABRIEL: You aren't going to do anything you don't have to.**

**(With that, Gabriel pushes Samael.....right off the edge of the Silver City. He falls.)**

Lucifer automatically flinched and stiffened. Chloe put a hand on his knee in comfort.

"Sorry about that, Luci...." Gabriel apologized.

"It's fine." The Devil responded. "Our bloody Father would have done that if you didn't."

"Doesn't make it right."

**GABRIEL: You better be flying! I don't want to come down there and see a crispy brother!**

They stared at each other awkwardly.

"Well, I love my crispy brother." He laughed nervously.

The humans remained puzzled. What did 'crispy' mean?

**(Samael appears next to Gabriel, having flown back up.)**

**SAMAEL: Dick.**

**GABRIEL: But aye, you can fly now.**

**(Time skip, Samael is learning how to be the Archangel of Death.)**

**NAOMI: What I want you to do is extract her soul. (patient)**

"Soul extraction?" Dan looked a bit overwhelmed.

"I was the Archangel of Death, remember?"

**SAMAEL: (confused) Her soul? Why?**

**NAOMI: It is her time.**

"Does the Soul extraction kill them or the physical cause of death?" Ella looked curious.

Azrael and Lucifer met eyes before turning to their friend.

"My memories will probably eventually go over this, but humans die due to the physical trauma that occurs. However, they cannot go to Hell nor the Silver City unless their soul is released. Think of each body as a prison." The Devil suggested.

"I'd rather not." She looked a bit queasy.

**(The subject cannot be seen.)**

**NAOMI: Were you briefed on your position? You are the Archangel of Death. Take her soul now.**

**SAMAEL: But she is so young. Father wants me to kill her? She has not lived yet.  
**

Chloe frowned. Wasn't this supposed to be a happy one?

"I guess we are straying from happy more and more." Gabriel sighed. "Next time, maybe."

**(Subject is seen to be 5.)**

Dan and Chloe flinched. Cases involving children always hit close to home for them.

**NAOMI: People die when fate decrees it. You cannot avoid it for there is death to all life.**

"Fate is a very pagan concept." Maze spoke conversationally.

Raphael agreed. "As we said earlier, a few things are getting lost in translation. A better word would probably be 'God.'"

"Of course it is." The demon rolled her eyes.

**(Samael is suddenly assaulted with images of the near future. Crumbling ground, falling, crying.)**

**SAMAEL: No. Not her. Anyone but her.**

The humans and angels and demon all remained silent, but they were all internally screaming at Naomi and the others responsible for the manipulation and corruption of so many angels. It must be so traumatizing for a kid to extract the soul of one not much younger than he was.

**NAOMI: No. It is her time, and it is not our choice to make.**

**SAMAEL: (teary) Don't make me do this.**

**NAOMI: It is Father's will.**

**(Naomi disappears. Samael hides his wings and goes along with the couple humans near the edge of a cliff.)**

**(Samael reaches out as if to touch the girl from behind but decides against it after holding the position for several seconds.)**

"The soul is extracted through touch?"

"Yes, Miss Lopez, remember our discussion about divine body parts? Now, you know that even the fun bits are locked and loaded--I could heal someone by having sex with them."

"Lucifer!"

**SAMAEL: Hello, child. (He stands next to her.)  
**

**GIRL: Hi! (She's clutching a small chicken, presumably her pet)  
**

**SAMAEL: Today will not be the day.**

Chloe nodded her head with a sorrowful look in her eyes. She knew that the little girl was probably going to die. She shook herself. This was eons ago--she was definitely dead. ****

**GIRL: What are you talking about? Day for what?  
**

**SAMAEL: (ignores her) What's your name? I'm Samael.**

**GIRL: Theophania.**

"Tiphanie." Ella hummed. ****

"What?" Linda didn't see how that related.

"Theophanias normally use Tiphanie as a nickname." The forensic scientist explained. "Although, parents are simply naming them Tiphanie nowadays."

"That's an old name then. I never thought of it that way."

**SAMAEL: Well, Theophania, does your mother ever try to get you to stop playing when you aren't ready to stop? When you want to play more? And...and you're just so angry in the moment because it is not fair because you just started and haven't been able to have fun yet?  
**

The humans in the room remained silent as they watched one child explain to another that they were meant to die. ****

"Do you want me to skip this, Lucifer? This one was supposed to be lighter..." Raphael frowned.

"It's fine." Lucifer shrugged. "We started it, so we might as well finish.

The humans considered Samael's words for a moment. Mazikeen always lived life in the moment, and that might be due to the fact that she was soulless. Once she died, it was over for her. Regardless of if she was ready.

**THEOPHANIA: Yes.**

**(Samael is assaulted by more images of the cliff.)**

"What are these images of, anyway?" Dan broke the silence. ****

Azrael answered him. "The resident angel or archangel of Death," she gestured to herself and Lucifer, "often see glimpses of how the person will die before they extract their soul. Especially if one of us is running low on time."

**SAMAEL: Today is not the day**

( **The cliff collapses, and five people fall hundreds of feet.  Samael wraps Theophania in his wings to protect her.)**

Azrael looked sympathetic to her brother's plight, having been alive when this occurred. However, Death can't choose between the deserving and undeserving, all they can do is take what comes to them. ****

"You're a good man, Lucifer." Dan voiced.

"...thank you, Daniel." He was stunned.

 **(Th** **ey all miraculously live after the crash landing.)**

**SAMAEL: See? That wasn't so bad. Here, let me give you back to your mother. (hands child over)**

"That little girl is going to be ripped right from her mother, isn't she?" Chloe winced. If one of the humans in the room were to die, would Azrael show herself first? Would they be saved?

She doubted it and regarded her with a bit of wariness.

**(He walks over into the forest to where Naomi is waiting for him.)**

**NAOMI: Is it done?  
**

**SAMAEL: I did what was right, Naomi. Not what was required of me.** ****

The humans were all confident that he always did despite the fact that Lucifer wasn't.

After all, how could fratricide ever be considered 'right?'

**NAOMI: (pause) You didn't take her soul.**

**SAMAEL: No. I saved her! She's alive, and hopefully, she'll live a long time to come before we meet again.**

Azrael kept her mouth shut, knowing that her brother wouldn't appreciate being corrected. Naomi had already taught him his lesson.

**NAOMI: That's not how this works. You got an order.**

**SAMAEL: And I followed my morals...the morals that I got from Father's teachings. How am I supposed to forget what I learned from him?  
**

Ella considered this. "Yeah, that doesn't make sense. How can he follow God's will and his teachings? They seem to contradict each other."

"They do." Raphael agreed. "This is the God of the first book--the Old Testament. He grew lenient with time. Plus, we are instruments of his will and the teachers of his word. We inform humans of what is right and what is wrong but don't always listen to that ourselves in the face of the insurmountable tasks given to us."

**NAOMI: Her soul is already expired, Samael. She was doomed the minute she woke up today. It'll devolve into chaos, warping her into a horrible being. She'll go to Hell if she doesn't die now, Samael.**

"Gotta check that expiration date." Gabriel mentioned but quickly regretted speaking when he noticed that his humor wasn't appreciated at the time. ****

**SAMAEL: You're lying.**

**NAOMI: You know I'm not.**

**(Samael is suddenly standing in front of Theophania again with many tears in his eyes and tracks down his cheeks.)**

Maze clenched her jaw, not used to seeing her former master cry. Whenever he did, the demons would always be afraid of what was coming.

**SAMAEL: I'm sorry (cracks)**

**THEOPHANIA: For what? I don't understand.**

**SAMAEL: (sorrowful) You will soon. Can you close your eyes for me?**

**(She closes her eyes, and Samael reaches out and finally touches her forehead. A light blossoms from his fingers and dances on her skin. Her now dead body collapses immediately.)**

"That's how easy it is to take a soul?" Linda was in shock. "Just one touch...and then death?"

Azrael frowned and nodded. "It has to be easy in order for us to keep up with the deaths of all humankind. Don't worry though, it isn't like I or anyone else for that matter use it cruelly or wrong in any way." She promised.

**MOTHER: Theophania? Theophania? No, no, no.**

**(The two older humans stare in shock.)**

**MOTHER: (sobbing, clutching body.) You did this, Samael? How dare you? Curse you. You fiend. How could you kill a child of five years?**

They were all silent once more. ****

**(Samael turns around to see the spirit of Theophania staring in shock. No one but him can see her. Samael takes her hand and starts to lead her away, crying.)**

**THEOPHANIA: Mommy? Mommy, why can't you see me? Mommy, come with me! Please come with me! I don't want to be by myself. I want my Mommy! Please! I don't know what is happening.**

Many of them looked away, and Chloe even covered her ears, trying hard not to visualize Trixie screaming the same thing for her from death. She wouldn't have known she was calling for her. ****

**SAMAEL: We're going to go play. (still crying)**

**(Theophania continues to call out for her mother but eventually silences. Bright lights appear in front of her, and she disappears. Samael is alone.)**

**NAOMI: (appears) That wasn't so bad, now, was it?**

**SAMAEL: How dare you make me do that?**

**NAOMI: I didn't make you do anything, our Father did.**

**SAMAEL: This isn't fair.**

They all agreed. It was cruel, even inhumane.

**(NAOMI is gone.)**

**(Samael screams at nothing, and a sudden flash of power erupted from him, lashing out at eveything within ten meters. Every living thing died.)**

**(Samael collapsed in his crop circle of Death and curled in on himself.)**

The humans, stunned at the display of power, made noises of surprise but were otherwise still quiet. Did Lucifer really have that power? And he used it unconsciously? Would it have killed an animal? A human?

**(It is a new day. Samael, now about 11, is laying in the middle of a large grassland outside the Silver City, staring at the sky. Naomi and Bartholomew appear next to him.)**

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at the screen.

"If only they were not so zealous...they were pleasant as fledglings." Raphael hummed.

"Is that what angel kids are called?" Ella asked out of curiosity. "I've heard it a few times, but I want to be sure."

The healing angel nodded. "It is. It does sound rather avian, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"There are more similarities than one would think between angels and birds, I suppose."

**NAOMI: Hygel of the Spear Danes. Go.**

Linda narrowed her eyes. "Spear Danes? Weren't they mentioned in Beowulf?"

Lucifer confirmed this. "It does make us seem old to you. Bloody hell, this was before that oral tradition was even started."

**SAMAEL: (briefly looks over) No.**

"Nice," Azrael commented. "Just a blunt 'no.'"

"I shouldn't have to explain to anyone my reasons. I do not kill if I can help it."

**BARTHOLOMEW: What? You must go. Father's orders, Samael.**

**SAMAEL: I saw no contract. I made no deal.**

Chloe sighed. It was extremely cruel to force people, especially one's own children, into what was basically slavery. They didn't get paid, and it was completely against their will. They were trapped and would be brutally punished. It mirrored human history a bit too much.

**BARTHOLOMEW: But it is your duty all the same.**

**SAMAEL: Not one that I accept easily.**

**NAOMI: Understandable. There are ways we can fix that. (Threatening)**

Dan raised an eyebrow. "What does she mean by that?"

"The usual," Gabriel stated conversationally.

"And that is?"

Lucifer cut in. "I don't see how that information is relevant."

"It is relevant because we care, dick."

"Yet as a human you would be powerless to take action."

**SAMAEL: I'm not interested.**

**BARTHOLOMEW: You seldom are.**

**NAOMI: We will leave for now. Do not forget. Hygel of the Spear Danes at the thirteenth hour and forty-seventh minute of the day.**

**(They disappear. Hours pass, but Samael makes no movement to leave. He remains being civilly disobedient. The time of death passes, and Naomi reappears soon after alone.)**

**NAOMI: There has been no soul collected. No one for Hell or Paradise.**

"What would happen if he didn't show up?" Linda asked.

Maze responded. "It'll be shown."

"Would it be just like the little girl?"

"No. The little girl's life was saved; no one is going to be Hygel's hero."

**SAMAEL: That is correct.**

**NAOMI: (disapproving) You have been neglecting your duties.**

**SAMAEL: You could argue that, yes.**

**NAOMI: You must go take the soul. He is already dead. (Urgent)**

"I thought that once someone died, they either rose to Heaven or fell to Hell. Why is the intervention needed again?" Ella inquired.

Maze snorted. "Someone needs to free the soul from its flesh prison."

"Oh."

**SAMAEL: Why? He's dead, so I don't have anything to do.**

**NAOMI: You must get the soul! Without you, he is trapped in his corpse!**

**SAMAEL: (sits up) Is he conscious?**

**NAOMI: Yes.**

"That must be like sleep paralysis." Chloe shivered, having experienced it before.

Lucifer acknowledged this. "I suppose it would be similar, detective, but there is no coming back from death for mortals."

**SAMAEL Is he in pain? (Frantic)**

**NAOMI: Not physically. But when the pyre is set up for him, he will panic.**

**SAMAEL: Why didn't you tell me this?**

**NAOMI: I did not account for the possibility of one of us being radically rebellious.**

"Someone's being a bad, bad boy." Gabriel tutted.

Chloe decided that sometime soon she would take her partner aside in private. Maybe he would feel more comfortable talking to just her, especially now since they've gotten over the hurdle of his identity.

**(Samael flies to where the body is, Naomi right behind him.)**

**NAOMI: It is your duty to take the soul.)**

**(Samael touches the cadaver, and light dances off his fingers and into the body. Hygel appears.)**

**HYGEL: Thank you....thank you so much. (Panicked, frantic)**

**NAOMI: Now, Samael, apologize to him.**

"Bitch, you ain't his mother." Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I don't think Mom was ever so patronizing."

"You have a mother?" Ella's eyes widened. "Why wasn't that ever mentioned?"

"Because you humans decided that you didn't want such a powerful woman in your religion." Lucifer responded. "She was hardly the pure, virginal lady that Mary was."

**SAMAEL: (blinks hard) Sorry...(does not meet gaze)**

**NAOMI: I'll take you from here. (Glares at Samael and leaves with Hygel)**

**(Several years have passed. Samael now appears to be 19 and is walking down a crowded village street. His wings are hidden.)**

**(His shoulder slams into a man, and he apologizes. Light dances on the man's shoulder unnoticed, and Samael confidently walks away. The man takes several more steps before slowly collapsing forwards. Many people shout and move forward to help him, but Samael keeps on walking with a dark look on his face until he disappears out of thin air.)  
**

They were silent after that for a few moments. ****

Linda broke the quiet first. "Did that count as a light or dark one?"

"It was supposed to be light, but I think someone got a bit salty." Gabriel flashed eyes to Lucifer. "That could have had an effect."

The therapist understood this very well. "How about we try to keep the next one as light as possible? Even if you don't feel like you can? It may improve your mood."

"Very well, Dr. Linda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions and comments make me happy! Lol no idea why I started another fic while I have stuff going on already, but if you guys want me to continue, I shall!


End file.
